Emmanuelle and Monika
by I'm honestly awful
Summary: Another ass story by yours truly, 1000 words for thine lordship. Hit me up in PMs or reviews for story requests, only rule is that it's homosexual, but with no men.(Lesbian/Ladies with dicks, you catch my drift?) This hot piece of garbage has butt stuff, gurl phuckin, and feels kinda rapey at first, but I can assure you it's mutual.


As was regular in Rainbow, first thing was arms maintenance, then practice their small arms fire, followed by explosives and custom gadget practice and upkeep. Then, a rigorous physical training regimen, followed by lunch. Then, if your CTU isn't deployed, you have the evening.

Monika Weiss, India-Quebec, IQ, chick with the Spectre, just a few names the GSG9 operator goes by. She concluded her workout by hitting the mess halls, to grab something to eat and go take a shower and tinker with electronics for the rest of the day. She made strides to the food window, grabbing whatever crap they were serving today, they all tasted the same anyways. She searched the gigantic room they served in, every table was filled, as always. She was just going to eat alone in her room, as usual, until she saw an empty table. Only one woman sat there, alone. "I guess I'll sit there today, she's always alone as well, I'm pretty sure she's an electrician as well at least." Monika whispered to herself. The german took a seat next to the woman, and took in her features. Beautiful, to say the least. Messy brown hair, and bright eyes, brimming with energy. She jumped a little bit when Monika took the seat next to her, but greatly appreciated the newfound company. "Hello there, what brings you here gorgeous?" Emma said in a light french accent. "I saw you were lonely over here, I know that feel, so I decided to visit. Hitting on me already?" Monika replied, smiling from the compliment. "Can't make them wait, can I? And thank you, it's nice to have a friend."

Monika began eating the, "hamburger", I'm pretty sure the patty is the chicken breast from yesterday. "Why're you eating the garbage they serve here, it'll probably give you a disease. Here, I made myself some food that doesn't carry tapeworms, want a taste?" Emma asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. "I mean, definitely, because this tastes like literal ass." Monika said, beginning to reach for the sandwich. She was halted by another skull being rammed into her own, lips locking, she felt a mass being pushed into her mouth, followed by a tongue, salami? Wait, that's not important, she was just kissed! She unlatched from the other woman, and then looked around, thank god no one saw.

"W-Well, thanks for the lunch, b-but I'll take my leave, I need to shower." Her legs felt weak, and her face felt hot. Her whole body felt like it was being incinerated, she'd never been kissed. She almost busted the door to the women's shower off, she needed to take these clothes off and get in the cool water, otherwise she'd burn up. She pulled off her sweatshirt, followed by her shirt and bra. She filled her locker with clothes before she unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, and then peeling her panties off, and traded them for a towel with her locker. She made her way to the showers, separated with concrete walls and waterproof curtains. She walked in, cranking the dial somewhere in the middle, before being cascaded with cool water, she felt much better, lowering her body temperature to comfortable levels. Her nipples grew hard thanks to the cool water, but she didn't feel like masturbating, not yet at least. She was ready for warmer water now, she turned it to ¾, perfect.

Her trained ears picked something up however, footsteps, cloth sliding off of flesh. Whatever, it's a showers, what would you expect. Before she finished the thought, the curtain of her shower was ripped open, a hungry looking brunette standing before her, stark naked. The blonde woman was about to scream before a hand covered her mouth, with the hands owner shushing her, and coming close and bringing her close for hug after closing the curtain. "Don't scream, you'll attract attention. I've been watching you for weeks, that sweet ass swaying back and forth during back training, it gets a woman really horny. I wanna fuck you Monika." Emma said, in a seductive tone. Monika, now free of Emma's hand, replied "Y-You're kidding right!? Someone might see us, I don't care how opaque that curtain is, they'll see two pairs of legs!" Monika said loudly, wriggling in Emma's bear hug. "They've all left to go to some party, it's just you and me baby…" Emma whispered.

Her hands went from their position on Monika's shoulders, to trailing down her back, before planting themselves on the prize, Monika's sweet ass, groping it ceaselessly, with Emma kissing the nape of Monika's neck, sucking and licking her. Monika gave up all protest and rested her hands on Emma's hips. "See? I think you're liking it a bit more now." Emma teased, before locking lips with Monika, sliding her tongue in her mouth, quite stereotypically. She began exploring Monika's mouth with her tongue, wrestling the blondes with her own, while inserting a finger into Monika's butt, and another into her vagina, pulling in and out in tandem with the other, making Monika's lower half feel numb with pleasure. Before she knew it, she forcefully came, Monika began to sink, her legs couldn't support her anymore, the pleasure was too great. She got on all fours, raising her butt in the air, wanting more love to her backside. Her wish was granted, Emma kneeled next to her, and inserted two fingers into her backside, and began touching herself to the rhythm she was fingering Monika's fat ass. Monika could feel herself beginning to cum again, moaning loudly, hearing it echo on the walls. Emma felt herself slipping, on the edge of orgasm, she then flipped Monika on her back and spread her legs, she then began to scissor Monika, grinding their slippery lips together, and then cumming together. Withdrawing her vagina from the foray, she then dove in head first. She began eating out her new meal, tonguing, licking, slurping every nerve in the woman's crotch. Emma tasted herself on the dish, she also found Monika's flavor, swallowing whatever she could. Monika felt she was going to, miraculously, cum again. She closed her thick thighs on Emma's head, making sure she didn't move for this last, forceful, nerve arousing orgasm. The water pounding on her chest, the rise and fall of her pert breasts, the eye to eye stare of her lover as she roughly ate her out, she moaned loudly as she felt she came, she didn't fall off the edge, she fucking crashed off. Emma rose and looked down at her handiwork, eyes closed in pleasure, shaking with pleasure, she could practically see the pulses of pleasure making their way across the woman's body. Emma closed the curtain, leaving the blank minded girl alone, she'll make sure this happens more.

A LOT more.


End file.
